


与邻为伴

by akivane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, barrison
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: 阅前警告：1.暮光之城AU+为剧情服务的大量二设，含Edward/Jacob副CP。我不保证这俩结局会如何。2.Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison Wells斜线前后意义重大不拆不逆。永远蹲在The Flash S2，我痴迷球二博。我保证这俩结局是传统意义上的HE。3.请自带避雷针，我一码字就控制不住OOC。4.更新的频率和量不敢保证，高产不是我的属性点。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前警告：  
> 1.暮光之城AU+为剧情服务的大量二设，含Edward/Jacob副CP。我不保证这俩结局会如何。  
> 2.Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison Wells斜线前后意义重大不拆不逆。永远蹲在The Flash S2，我痴迷球二博。我保证这俩结局是传统意义上的HE。  
> 3.请自带避雷针，我一码字就控制不住OOC。  
> 4.更新的频率和量不敢保证，高产不是我的属性点。

Jacob推开门，天刚蒙蒙亮，晨风还微微发凉。他耸耸鼻子，空气里有什么气味。“谁在那里？”他做好了战斗的准备，狼人从不胆怯。  
“Jake，你警惕性还是这么强。”咯咯咯的笑声从不远处的树梢上传过来。“我就不下来了，免得待会儿你们保护区里又搞得紧张兮兮的。咱们去Harry那里碰头。”  
那股气息消失了，Billy不高兴地哼了哼。“那个东西又回来了吗？”  
Jacob嗯了一声，嘴角偷偷勾起一个细微的弧度，没让他老爹看见。他已经闻到空气中高窜而起的紧张感，那家伙的气味大清早的就搞得保护区里躁动不安，跟以前一样到哪儿哪儿鸡飞狗跳。“爸，我去木屋，今天中午就不回来了。”  
“去吧去吧。”  
他奔向茂盛的森林，内心年轻的狼一边矛盾地雀跃不已，一边凶巴巴地笑裂了嘴。Jacob跑得飞快，高大漂亮的林木在他身侧风一样后退，森林的气味一向是令他感到安逸的，今天却杂糅了一些别的味道。他不由得渐渐放慢了脚步，这不是那家伙的味道，还有别的——  
“哟，哪儿来了一只臭狗？”  
是吸血鬼！Jacob刹住脚步，在他面前的几株大树上出现了几个年轻人的身影。他们个个高挑瘦削，肤色苍白，眉眼间带着一种魔性的魅惑，身上萦绕着浓郁的属于吸血虫子的臭气。“你们是谁？”  
“哪儿来的狗在吠，吵死了。”金发的女性吸血鬼装模作样地伸出擦着鲜红色指甲油的手掌在鼻子面前扇了扇，“臭气也很重。”  
“Rosalie，别逗他，还是只狼崽呢。”一个男性吸血鬼冷着脸打断了前者的话。“别在这儿浪费时间，待会儿跟丢了。”  
几个家伙齐齐嗤笑了一声，从树冠里消失了身影。  
Jacob没有犹豫，撒丫子追了上去。这几个家伙留下的气味非常浓郁，令他险些呕吐出来。但是他们前往的方向跟自己的是一致的，而且他们在“跟”谁。  
接下来的时间他没那个心情徜徉在森林的气息里了，他化出狼身，森林的植被为他展开小路，腥香的风拂过他的皮毛，他如鱼归水一路飞驰。  
那几个吸血鬼在木屋外老远就没往前走了，一个个站在树杈上无聊得长草。  
“狗崽子追上来了。”名叫Rosalie的金发女吸血鬼又是第一个开口。“新鲜空气又被污染了。”  
Jacob发出威胁的低吼，毛发根根直立。他心里明白如果真打起来自己绝对不是他们这一群的对手，但是，狼人从不临阵脱逃！  
“Jake！怎么这么久才到！快进来！”  
几个吸血鬼听到这声音，嗖嗖嗖往下风处又躲了躲。  
Jacob看了他们的举动不由得一愣，立马被一个青年扑个正着，揉耳朵揉脑袋揉脖子。这动作跟以前一样，活似抱着自家养的狗。Jacob一爪子把压在自己身上的小身板儿掀翻在地，啪啪啪摁住肩压住腰，狼嘴一张就往脖子咬。  
“别别别！我错了我错了！”那家伙笑嘻嘻地求饶，半真半假。  
狼眼白眼一翻，收回嘴撤回爪子。  
“我真知道错了，别生气。”  
其实Jacob并不那么生气，他只是不高兴这家伙回来就算了，还带了一长串尾巴。  
“走吧走吧，进屋再说。你衣服有留备用的在Harry这儿吧？借一套给我穿。刚刚被你弄一身泥，我待会儿换换。”  
Jacob没搭理他，径自越过木栅栏，哼哧从半开着的门缝钻进去，不一会儿换好衣服走出来，把一套衣裤扔对方脸上。  
“谢啦，兄弟。”青年抓着衣服就要往屋里钻。  
“你这次回来，不是一个人。”Jacob冷着声音说，“你又惹什么事儿了，Barry？”  
Barry呵呵一笑，“Cullen一家都是素食者，之前我被送走就是去了他们家。你跟他们碰上了？”  
Jacob抽了抽鼻子，侧过身让Barry进屋，进屋前看了看那几个Cullen家吸血鬼躲藏的地方。难怪他刚刚觉得这几个家伙的气味有些熟悉，一定是这么多年跟Barry混一起互相之间都有所影响。都他妈臭死了。  
“正好快没柴了。”屋主人正在喝茶，见Jacob关门，不紧不慢地说了一句。  
“哦。”他便又乖乖开门走出来，走院子边上去劈柴。  
木屋主人Harrison Wells来历神秘，是狼群极为尊敬的对象。Jacob从四五岁的时候起就经常往这里跑，他能得到默认可以经常过来，整个狼群都非常高兴。Billy简直恨不得把儿子就这么拴根绳子绑这儿了。  
“Ja~~ke~~”Barry哀怨地叫着他的名字从屋里出来，跟小时候一样趴到Jacob后背上。“Harry又生气了，他用木炭砸我。”  
这一幕真是跟当年一模一样，Jacob恍惚间甚至觉得Barry离开的这几年只不过是一场幻梦。“让开，我在劈柴。”  
Barry从他后背上溜下来，气鼓鼓地站到一边伸掌为斧噼里啪啦跟着Jacob一起劈柴。“他都不想我！”砰！“我天天都想着他！”噗！“我做梦都想回来！”呲！“连个拥抱都不给我！”唰！“一句话不说就用木炭砸我！”  
“谁让你领着一群虫子跑过来。”Jacob没好气说。  
“什么？”  
“你果然还是那么蠢，被跟踪了都不知道。”  
话音刚落，就看到Barry残影一闪，那群吸血鬼藏身的树丛里一阵混乱，尖叫声四起，然后几个吸血鬼跟被掏了老巢的山鸡一样窜出来嗖嗖嗖地跑了。  
Jacob乐得看Barry打不开门进不去屋，蔫儿蔫儿地打了声招呼走了。他收好斧头，将Barry扔得一地都是的木柴垒好，那道木门一推就开了。喔噢，看来Harrison确实生气了。  
Harrison看上去没什么反应，他坐在窗边看书，神色平静。“你碰到Cullen家那几个年轻人了？”  
Jacob点点头，不打算隐瞒。“三男两女，闻上去确实是一起的。”都特别特别臭。  
“你——”Harrison蓝色的眼睛从书页上移开，看向Jacob，似乎想要提醒些什么。但是最终，他又转过头去，翻了一页。“他们将会与你们重新划定分界线，你以后没事儿离他们远点。”  
“是，我知道了。”Jacob心里觉得Harrison一开始想说的话并不是叫他离远些，而是别的什么。“Barry他——”  
“Barry Allen是吸血鬼。你跟他的友情并不会让你的狼群感到满意。”  
那么不在保护区附近跟Barry见面就是啦。反正Harrison没说他会不高兴。  
“他们不会在这里太久的。吸血鬼容颜不老，素食派为了不露馅儿总会到处搬来搬去。”  
Jacob在Harrison那儿吃过午饭，又收拾好垃圾才离开。他不急着赶路，提着垃圾袋在树林里慢慢走。  
素食派吸血鬼只捕猎动物，看来以后狩猎的时候很可能会碰上。啧，真是麻烦！为什么狼群会答应与吸血鬼签订协议呢？明明他们根本就不属于这里！  
“真倒霉，怎么又碰到这条狗了！”又是那几个Cullen家的吸血虫子！  
Jacob皱眉，暗中戒备。  
“Jake？”Barry从后头钻出来，看见是他真是高兴坏了。“你们先回去，我待会儿自己回来。”  
Rosalie哼了哼，转身就走了。另几个吸血鬼倒是颇感兴趣地多打量了Jacob几眼，尤其是那个梳着俏皮短发的家伙，眼神颇为意味深长。  
“嘿，你别跟他们计较！Rosalie就是那臭脾气。”Barry跳下树，抢过垃圾袋拎手里，另一只手搭上Jacob的肩。“Harry还在生气吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
Barry发出一声哀嚎，简直要捶胸顿足。  
Jacob翻了个白眼。“你明知道Harrison不希望有吸血鬼踏足这片森林。当然，我也是。”  
“谢谢你没有一见面就张嘴咬死我，兄弟。”Barry说，“他们只是太好奇了，我念叨了Harry和你整整五年。天知道我有多想一直呆在这里，而不是什么‘回归正常的吸血鬼生活’。”  
“如果你下次能摆脱那些尾巴，Harrison是不会跟你生气的。你可是Barry。”  
“我知道，我知道。我只是——有些太迫不及待了。”Barry叹口气，转移了话题，“去捕猎？”  
“垃圾在森林里弄撒的话你半年都别想Harrison原谅你。”Jacob指了指Barry手里的垃圾袋。  
他也是挺期待的，要知道他的第一头猎物就是跟Barry一起猎到的。两个人都坚持是自己给了那可怜的兔子致命一击，互相都无法说服对方，最后差点打起来。结果被Harrison一人一脚踹在屁股上，这才乖乖顶着一脑袋树叶泥土，手牵着手跟在拎着兔子的Harrison身后回了木屋。洗澡的时候两个家伙又打起来了，起因是帮对方洗头的时候一个把泥巴抹进了对方的鼻孔，另一个则是用洗发露进行反击得逞。晚上被罚睡地板，Jacob和Barry又和好了，因为他们都觉得对方有些地方特别酷。  
Barry看了看手里的黑色垃圾袋，“那我们先回去把垃圾处理了。”小心为上。  
一走进镇里，各种视线就集中过来了。  
“那个小鬼回来了……”  
“还带了别的一起……有好几个……”  
“Black家的Jacob果然又跟他一起了……Billy知道吗……”  
Jacob知道Barry肯定听到了，但是他依然笑眯眯的。Jacob拍了拍Barry的肩，与他并肩走在一起，从那些窃窃私语的目光里走过，一如往昔。


	2. Cullens

Carlisle对着刚进门的人举手示意，一头卷毛的男人立刻便发现了他，走过来坐到他对面。“Harrison，好久不见。”  
“真高兴看到你一切平安。”Harrison与Carlisle握了握手，向服务员点了一杯果汁。“很抱歉不能在家里招待你，老友。”  
“你不需要为此道歉，这并不是我们任何一方的错。等我们收拾好，再请你到我家里去做客。”  
Harrison点点头。“你家里多了几个小家伙嘛。”  
“Barr告诉你的？”  
“不是。他们都摸到我院子边上来了，估计是跟着Barry跑过来的。”  
“家教不严，让你见笑了。”Carlisle摇摇头，“Barr总是忍不住唠叨你和那个小狼人的事情，他们都好奇得不行。回去我会让他们乖一点，别来打扰你。”  
“嗯。”Harrison笑了笑，没表示出什么不悦的情绪。  
他们认识的时间不算短，Harrison当然明白Cullen家小崽子们会被教导成什么样子，就算是有些冒犯到他，也没那个闲心抬出来说。更何况，Carlisle不是个不知轻重的，Harrison现在的情况到底如何，他知晓不少，为了家里几个小年轻的生命安危着想，肯定不会让他们继续这么乱跑乱闯。  
“跟狼群的协议谈得如何了？”Harrison转移了话题，不想继续谈那几个小辈的事情。  
Carlisle淡淡地说，“也就那样吧，划界而治，井水不犯河水。”  
“单纯代表Cullen家？”  
“还能怎么样？Henry和你虽然把Barr托付给我，但是他始终是Allen家族的继承人，我手哪儿能伸那么长。更何况，这种事他能乖乖听我的？”  
闻言，Harrison长长地轻吁了一口气。Carlisle说的没错，会乖乖听话，那就不是Allen家的Barry。他纤长的手指沿着冰凉的玻璃杯口打转，沉默不语。  
“不用担心，他还是很有分寸的。或许对于他来说，这里更像家，而且更安全。毕竟，他也算是被狼群养大的。”  
“Carlisle，我不是担心这个。”Harrison停下手里的动作，蓝色的眼睛依然定定地看着果汁上漂浮的几块冰块。“算了，我看到的也不怎么清楚。既然狼群愿意与你们约定新的边界协定，说明他们也对争斗没有兴趣。只要互相不越界就不会出事。”  
“虽然我家那几个比较活泼，但是边界条约这种大事他们还是明白的。”对面蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，Carlisle马上补充了一句，“那次是意外，他们跟着Barr去的，肯定没意识到自己已经跑得太远了。”  
“你说的话，我当然信。”Harrison笑起来，手里的玻璃杯中冰块已经融化殆尽。“你还是干老本行？”  
“是的。明天开始上班。”  
他们又转过去聊了些Forks外头的事情。Harrison虽然常年住在Forks的森林里，但是他的消息丝毫不闭塞，有些事甚至比Carlisle还清楚。  
“啊，对了。你的电话号码？方便联系。”分别前，Carlisle终于想起这个重要的事情。  
Harrison摊手，“我没有电话。”  
“开什么玩笑，老古董。走走走，买一个去。没电话多不方便。”二话不说就要推着Harrison去买电话。  
“今天就不用了。我会让Sam他们给我处理好的。”Harrison摆摆手，“我该回去了。”  
“那好吧。下次聊。”Carlisle站在街边，看着Harrison慢慢行远。几个狼群的青年不动声色地将他至于保护圈内，没有向他投来多余的哪怕一丝目光。“这家伙哪儿会需要保护啊。”他不由得失笑，觉得这些家伙真是无知的可爱极了。

“以后你们注意着点，别又跑过界了。”Carlisle的话得到家里头几个小Cullen懒洋洋的回答。“尤其是那个院子——你们明白我说的是哪儿，别装糊涂。”  
Rosalie撇撇嘴，“谁说漏嘴啦？”  
几个共犯全都摊手耸肩摇摇头表示不知道。  
Esme拍拍手，“既然Harrison对你们这次贸然过去的事情不追究，那就下次注意着些。那个地方位置过于敏感，不要去戳那些家伙的逆鳞。”  
“既然你们都跟他认识，那个Harrison也是应该是吸血鬼。为什么他现在反倒跟那些臭——狼人相处融洽？我记得Barr就是他送过来的。说起来Barr跟一个狼崽子称兄道弟呢！”Alice戳了戳已经缩在宽大沙发里睡着的小兄弟，后者动也没动一下，睡得呼呼香。  
Jasper也凑过去戳Barry的脸，一时不察被咬了个牙印。“睡觉的吸血鬼，真是另类中的另类。”  
Carlisle说，“我跟Harrison是老朋友了。你们早一天把屋子收拾妥当，就能早一天请他过来做客。我可实在是没那个勇气让我重视的客人过来目睹家里的杂乱。”说着，瞥了瞥客厅地上被撕烂的一堆碎屑，又瞅了瞅被炸坏的厨房。  
“Edward的错，他让Emmett跟他过两招——”  
“嘿，Rosalie，这不能怪我，明明是你先开的头！而且我并不是说在客厅里——”  
“你还把Jasper也搅进来了！”Alice插嘴道。  
Jasper缩了缩脖子。  
Rosalie立刻戳穿她，“你是玩得最高兴的一个！”  
“打碎地板的可不是我。”Emmett跟进补刀。  
Alice鼓起腮帮，“Emmett你撕坏了Barr的床！”  
“那是因为Jasper把床向我们砸过来了！你还扯碎了Barr的枕头！”Rosalie继续，不忘看了看不受影响，仍然睡得很香的Barry。“可怜的小豆丁，只能睡沙发。”  
Emmett点点头，坚定地与Rosalie站在一方。  
Edward冷冷地说，“你坚持要给Barr做饭结果把厨房炸了。”  
Rosalie怒瞪，“我只是想试一试！”  
“结果他只能吃Carlisle从外面带回来的快餐。”Edward继续说。  
然后5只吸血鬼全都打住了，发现Carlisle和Esme都已经离开了，立刻围成一圈。  
“Carlisle去了快餐店。”Rosalie说。  
Alice说，“他约了人见面。”  
“是那个Harrison，没错。”Edward看了看Barry，后者还在睡。  
“他告了我们的状，他肯定很不高兴。”Jasper说。  
“我倒是不觉得。”Edward安抚道。“他要是真不高兴，那天我们跑过去就已经被教训了。”  
Emmett点点头。“没错。既然是Carlisle的老朋友，就算不是吸血鬼那也是个其他什么非人物种，而且还很厉害。”  
“当时Barr也在呢。他可能是因为这个没动手。”Alice说。“现在我们已经可以确认，送Barr过来的就是他。他让狼群接纳了Barr，还帮助他喂养一只吸血鬼。”  
“Allen家的血统听说都很奇怪。Barr可以吃普通食物，他对血液的需求并不是很大。”Rosalie比对了一下Barry和自己的菜单。“他在阳光下也不会有很明显的变化。”  
Edward接着说，“我曾经见到过Barr的父亲，Henry Allen是个非常强大的吸血鬼。那个时候他还是个独行侠，我没听说他有配偶或者子嗣。Barr的出现非常突然——Henry Allen失踪了十多年后Carlisle突然接他回来，说是Allen家的。”  
这些事情其实他们已经讨论过很多次了，但是今天突然又起了兴趣。他们平时不会在Barry跟前说起这些事，那就像是一个忌讳，Cullen家的吸血鬼们爱Barry就像爱自己的家人，他们不愿意让Barry难过。Carlisle平日里不禁止他们说起这事，但是也不支持。只不过Harrison是这件事情的知情者之一，对他的好奇也撩起了对Allen家陈年旧事的一点好奇。  
“你还看到其他的幻象了吗？”Edward转移了话题，问起了Alice的预视。  
在决定来到Forks之前，Alice曾经看到过好几次关于Barry的景象，她认为这些景象都在预示着Barry命运的巨大转折就在Forks。  
Alice摇摇头，“自从来到这里，我就没再看到过东西。”  
“Carlisle说要请那个Harrison来家里做客。”Rosalie眨眨眼睛，“我们是不是应该尽快分工把这里收拾干净？”  
“先收拾自己屋里咯。”Alice表示赞成。“然后我们一起把客厅和厨房重新装修下。Barr一定不希望让他的Harrison看到家里乱七八糟的。”  
Rosalie掏出指甲油，Emmett已经开始干活了。  
Jasper露出不自知的可怜兮兮的表情，看了看Rosalie，又看了看Alice。后者握住他的手，“一起吧。”  
Edward早已经处理好了自己房间，直接进了厨房。这边已经面目全非，还是重新装一装比较快。  
Carlisle和Esme听着下面的动静，相视一笑。Forks会成为他们的新家，今天是一个不错的开始。


	3. the Lady of Forests

Jacob没有在木屋里找到Harrison，看了看日历这才反应过来这是日子到了。

这段时间他总是溜出来跟Barry一起在森林里四处撒欢，回家之前不忘到Harrison这里蹭一身气味才回去。也不知道是这办法真起了作用还是狼群的大家视而不见，反正他这些时日真是快活得很。当Barry在，他们俩便成了各自种群里的怪胎，与自己天生的死敌混在一起仿若同胞兄弟。

但是今天Jacob可不能陪着Barry出去浪了。他敲了敲自己的头，暗骂怎么还跟小时候一样疯起来不管不顾，又给Barry去了条信息告诉他接下来三天他都得帮Harrison守房子。

“Harry出门了？他怎么都不告诉我 ;(——Barry”

“他每年这个时候都会离开三天，我以为你知道？——Jacob”

“不，我不知道 ;(——Barry”

“嘿小伙子，别闹脾气。他这是办正事儿呐！——Jacob”

“至少他应该先告诉我！就这么消失三天，也不怕我担心他么。——Barry”

“^_^他完全不需要我们担心，你乖乖在你们家玻璃城堡里当个三日睡美人他就回来了。——Jacob”

“你根本不明白！——Barry”

“我当然不明白你这种小女孩闹脾气的心理。——Jacob”

“去你的小女孩！我待会儿也过来。——Barry”

“回头见，小公主。——Jacob”

 

Harrison坐在湖边的树根上，身下的苔藓湿润柔软就像铺了一层垫子。他挽起裤腿露出一截苍白的小腿，双脚浸在湖水里。湖水澄澈无比，不见任何生物，无数纠结缠绕的粗大树根盘踞在其中，延伸到看不见的深处。水面上只倒映着四周树木的影子，他坐在那儿仿若幻影。

这片水镜太过平静，周围浓密的森林里却生机勃勃，属于动物的声响时不时传来，却又看不见它们的身影。Harrison平静地坐着，对这诡秘的情况习以为常。他身上属于吸血鬼的死寂与这森林充沛的生命力之间隔着一层稀薄的帘幕，名为永恒的呼吸附着其上，这边与那边是两个永远无法交叠的世界。

“按照你们的习惯，现在是不是应该到夜晚时分了？”

Harrison听见这个熟悉而又陌生的女声，耳朵几不可见地动了动，但是他没有转头，也没有起身。平静的湖水随着他轻微的颤动泛起波纹，星星的倒影出现了，四周的光线暗下来。“这样的夜晚还应该有萤火虫。”

话音刚落，便有无数星星的碎屑飘落下来，闪着温柔的暖光飘荡在湖面上、森林间。他的神色在细碎的微光中茫然而柔软，仿佛湖边浓郁的潮气将他整个都浸润得绵软了。

女人裸露的身躯显露出来，翠绿的藤蔓和灰黑的树枝缠在她的身体上权作衣衫。那层似有若无的帘幕随着她的步子掀开一道口子，于是她从森林的勃勃生机中走了出来。

Tess。Harrison在心底叹息这个名字。他看着女人缓慢走入湖水中站定在自己面前，仿佛那无底的深潭中铺着看不见的阶梯令她得以在水中稳稳站立。她依然那么美。他想，眼角流露出怀念的温柔情绪。

她对着他微笑起来，掀起奔涌而至的记忆浪潮铺天盖地。

Harrison垂下眼帘，睫毛微颤。“森林之母。”他的唇角绷得犹如弓弦，心绪中情绪有多么难以控制，他面上的表情便有多么苍白。

那有着Tess面容的女神对他笑得温柔，眼神里却沉寂得如同坟场。她仿佛是明晓Harrison此时此刻内心的不平静与纠结，故意将他熟悉的容颜在他面前展现，将那张温柔的笑脸化作锈钝的刀子一下一下割在Harrison早已不会跳动的心脏上。

“见您一切安好，我心甚安。”Harrison平淡地说，任由女神尖细的指尖勾着自己的下巴尖。他顺从了她的意思，金蓝色的眼睛直视那张没有丝毫变化的面容。

森林女神眨了眨眼睛，转而轻抚上吸血鬼的脸颊，将自己的脸凑得更近了一些。

她的躯体看上去与人类是一样的，那么掌心的触感也应该是柔软的。但是那层帘幕依然无所不在。Harrison感觉不出那双与Tess一模一样的手掌是否与当初一样温暖而柔软，那层帘幕将自己这个吸血鬼严严实实地挡在繁盛的生命力之外，丝毫没有松懈。

“他们——又回来了。”森林女神说。她似乎玩腻了这个逗弄Harrison的游戏，不再装出Tess的嗓音。

Harrison足边再一次泛起细微的波纹，他干脆将双脚收了上来，皮肤上干燥冰冷，没有沾染丝毫水汽。“是Carlisle和他的孩子们，还有——。”

“Allen家的那个幼崽。”

Harrison的瞳孔在那一瞬间收得宛如针尖，随即又放松了。

“我在狼群里嗅到了奇怪的气息。”她转了个话题，她更关心她的狼群，而不是令她厌恶的吸血鬼。

“会发生什么不好的事吗？”

森林女神沉默了。她闭上眼睛，眼角蜿蜒出翠绿的细微纹路，一路蔓延到她的面颊、脖颈和手臂。Harrison顺服地闭上眼，任由她将尖锐的指尖刺向自己的眉心。

狼群在哀嚎。他们在猩红色的天空下悲恸不可替代者的逝去。

画面很漫长，Harrison试图去分辨，却认不出是谁在悲恸，是谁被埋葬。血腥的气味，裹狭着否定和绝望的情绪，还有施加在肉身和精神的痛苦——这是谁在宰割希望和甜蜜？这是谁在毫无抵挡地受难？这是谁在挣扎着求生？这是谁在冷漠地剖挖出自己的腑脏？

他看不清。他听不明。他摸不到。

那根手指收了回去，森林女神推了Harrison一把。毫无防备的吸血鬼倒入湖水中，无数的树枝缠绕上来，将他拖入看不见底的水中。

 

潮涌般的气息涌出又收拢，持续了足足三天，狼群在森林蓬勃的生机中怡然自得，倒是Cullen家的吸血鬼们减少了出门的频率。Carlisle深知这片森林背后的隐秘，甚至听得见那呼吸般的涌动中低沉的吟咏。

Harrison的归来就如他的离开一样平静，他就只是推开了自己小木屋的后门，然后走进了屋。Jacob和Barry各自缠着一块毯子蜷缩在壁炉前地毯的一角上，丝毫不知道屋主已经站在了他们跟前。

在别的地方根本不可能看到这样的情形，狼人和吸血鬼像双生兄弟一样共享同一块柔软舒适的地毯。

但这平静只是暂时的。一个变数正在并不久远的未来等待着他们，Harrison窥见了那个并不愉快的未来的一幕，现下只觉得颇有些无从下手。他并不是要将这些尚显稚嫩的幼崽们纳入自己羽翼之下护着，而是思考着己身已然看见结局的那条路该怎么走完。

他已经身处这个牢狱太久了，名为“往昔”的重负日复一日如山石般压在他的身上既令他厌烦又令他心生绝望。他需要一个了断，而镣铐的钥匙就睡在他跟前，他最喜欢的那片地毯上。

快了，快了。他安慰自己。快了。不用再等那么漫长的岁月了。

他微笑起来，转身走进了厨房。


	4. Two years after

“你又跟Edward打架了？”Barry坏笑着问Jacob，后者正臭着脸扯下身上破破烂烂的T恤，熟门熟路地从衣柜旁边的箱子里翻出一件新的套上。  
很显然Jacob不想跟他谈这个话题，就算Barry问了他好几次也不吱声。Cullen一家来到Forks已经两年了，Jacob和Edward从第一次见面起便总是火药味甚浓，打架是家常便饭，一周起码要在森林里打上两三次。双方家里头的长辈们都没有什么表示，或许是不知道，或许知道但是懒得管。若是受了伤，Jacob就会住在Harrison这里，直到养好了伤再回去。  
在某些方面，Harrison对Jacob有着绝对的包容，这点认知令Barry心里头吃味不已。  
Harrison从外头回来，看见Jacob扔在垃圾桶里的破衣裳挑了挑眉。“Jac，你回家去吧。”  
闻言，Barry愣了愣，转头看了看Jacob。正准备劈柴的狼族少年没有丝毫犹豫，放好工具便准备回家，一直以来Harrison说什么他都会毫无疑问乖乖照办。  
“你也回去吧，Barry。”  
“为什么？！”  
“过两天再过来。”Harrison的语气并不严厉，但是透着一股不容拒绝的意味。  
Barry知道自己只能照办，耷拉着肩膀点了点头，不忘伸出两根指头确认。“就两天！”  
“就两天。”  
Barry这才稍微高兴点了，临走前不忘嗖嗖嗖地处理好木柴。虽然Harrison说只有两天不能去找他，但是Barry心里还是不太高兴。他对Harrison有一种与生俱来的依恋，恨不得每天都能守在他身边，就算是坐在他院子里发呆也好。  
第二天，Barry觉得自己知道为什么Harrison要让自己和Jacob回家了。  
Bella，从看到她的第一眼，Barry便有种宿命感。他从未有过如此强烈的预感，尤其是当他看到Bella和Jacob走在一起，尤其是当他从Edward口中听到她的与众不同。她的出现打破了什么过去从未变化的东西，Barry对此感到有些不舒服。  
Edward犹豫而纠结，将自己关在房间里不愿意出来。  
“公主殿下又开始别扭了。”Rosalie没好气地说。她认为Edward应该离Bella远点，担心Edward会在Bella面前无法自控而露出马脚。  
Alice玩弄着自己卷翘的发梢，她一向比其他的Cullen更具好奇心，也更容易接受异类。“我能看到一个模糊的未来，Bella可以与我们走得很近。Rosalie别这么草木皆兵嘛。”  
在这方面两个女吸血鬼总会意见相左，回头捕猎的时候她们俩又会杠上了。  
Barry没吱声，他直觉Rosalie的看法是对的，与此同时又有种Edward会对这股吸引力低头的预感。他迫切地想要去问问Harrison自己的预感是不是对的，是不是他已经预见到了Bella的出现会带来什么变化。但是Harrison既然让他在家里呆两天，意味着这两天Barry即使是去找他也不可能见到他。  
“我感到很压抑，兄弟 :(——Barry”  
“见不到Harrison你哪天不压抑的？——Jacob”  
“这只是其中一个原因。我现在在烦恼别的问题。——Barry”  
“你还能为了Harrison之外的原因感到烦恼？我对你刮目相看了Barr——Jacob”  
“你这样说话会伤害我们之间多年的感情！——Barry”  
“┗( ′・∧・｀)┛别这样Barr，我的错！——Jacob”  
“你在烦些什么？我以为你在Cullen家过的是无忧无虑的神仙日子呢。——Jacob”  
“其实我不知道该不该跟你说这个。——Barry”  
“看来是跟那窝吸血虫子有关的事。如果你想说，我随时奉陪，虽然我对Cullen家没什么好感。——Jacob”  
“那还真是感谢你对我的深厚情谊哈——Barry”  
“不客气，谁叫我是你兄弟呢，对吧？——Jacob”  
Barry想了想，还是决定暂时不要跟Jacob讲Bella对Edward的诡异影响。他看得出来Jacob看着Bella时闪亮亮的眼神，而他更清楚Jacob和Edward之间紧绷的气氛。  
“谢谢你，Jacob。说真的，你是我最好的朋友。——Barry”  
“你今天真不太对劲，Barr。好好睡一觉，后天你就能去见Harrison，然后恢复正常了。——Jacob”  
是啊，再过一天就能去见Harrison了。Barry一想到这个，就觉得跟吃了定心丸一样，勉强睡着了。

“你家那个面瘫吸血虫子怎么回事？这是故意要让Bella难堪吗？——Jacob”  
“Edward不是故意的，我发誓！我们已经跟他谈过了，今天的事情不会再发生了，我保证！——Barry”  
“Bella刚到Forks，这样的事情会对她造成十分不好的影响！我真是十分生气了！——Jacob”  
“嘿，我也对他今天的做法很不顺眼的！我还打了他几下，用我最大的力气！真的！——Barry”  
“下次碰到他我绝对不会手下留情了——Jacob”  
“原来你们之前打架的时候你有手下留情吗Jacob？——Barry”  
“那当然！万一真不小心打残了你要担心的。——Jacob”  
“那还真是感谢你对我的深厚情谊。这句话今天我得对你再说一遍。——Barry”  
“不用这么感动，管好那个该死的家伙就行了。——Jacob”  
“我保证我保证！Carlisle和Esme都找他谈过了。——Barry”  
“那好吧，我总是相信你的。——Jacob”  
“谢谢你。帮我们向Bella道个歉。今天都是Edward的错。——Barry”  
“跟你没关系，Barr。但是Bella不会一直放在心上的，她是个明大理的好女孩儿。——Jacob”  
“明大理的好女孩儿？哈哈。”Barry看着Jacob的短信，不由得哼哼。  
这两天Jacob都没怎么跟他一起玩，因为他要陪着初来乍到的Bella。而Edward则每天疯了一样，要么关在屋里弹钢琴，要么去森林跑得不见踪影。也幸好是这样，不然Jacob和Edward不知道又得打成什么样。虽然Jacob还没有成熟，但是变形者的力量已经凸显得十分可怕了。动真火打起来的后果——Barry缩缩脖子，估计他们俩都要被Harrison狠狠地收拾一顿。  
保护森林资源任何物种都有责。包括吸血鬼。  
到了第三天，能去见Harrison了。Barry翘了课，在森林里跑得飞快，却看见Jacob比自己到得还早。“Jac？你来得这么早？”  
Jacob笑着跟他击掌，“今天比较特殊，我请了假。”  
“什么事啊？”Barry好奇地问。  
木门开了，Billy从里面走出来，原本喜气洋洋的脸一看到Barry就绷紧了。但是他只是从鼻子里十分响亮地哼了哼，然后目不斜视地走到自己儿子跟前，仿佛看一眼Barry都脏了自己眼球似的。“Jac，你长大了。”他十分欣慰地说。“我晚上再来接你。”  
Jacob点点头，看上去也是情绪高涨的不行。  
等Billy走远了，Barry这才凑过去撞了撞Jacob的肩。“什么事儿啊？你和你老爹高兴得跟什么似的。”  
Jacob也撞了他一下，笑眯眯地说。“就是今天了。成年礼。”  
“啊~~~~就是以前你告诉我的，那个？”  
“嗯，就是那个。”  
“今天过了你就能烙印了！”  
“嗯。”Jacob搔搔脸，居然有一点脸红。  
“你希望能烙印——”Barry故意阴阳怪气地拖长声音，Jacob抬手打他被他躲了过去，“Bella！”  
Harrison在屋里没好气地说，“在外头闹腾什么？都给我进来！”  
Barry响亮地“诶，就来！”一声，不忘小声地问，“烙印谁是你能自己确定的嘛？”  
“不能。”Jacob说，“但是我们一定会爱上烙印的对象。我们都是这样的。”  
Barry咂咂嘴，“吸血鬼是血系。我不知道什么时候我会血系谁呢。”  
“吸血鬼会有成年礼这种东西吗？”  
“有啊，但是跟是否血系没什么关系”Barry觉得，如果Jacob烙印了Bella也挺好的，到时候Bella就会成为狼群的一份子，离Edward远远的，再也不会对他们造成什么不好的影响了。  
Jacob在心里说，“我觉得你以后会血系Harrison。我再也想不出来你会血系别的谁了。”  
Harrison看上去跟平时没什么两样，但是Barry就是觉得他比两天前更好看了。他让Jacob去院子里劈柴，招招手让Barry过去坐下。  
噢，Harrison想要跟他单独谈谈。于是Barry乖乖地坐到木头凳子上，等Harrison开口。  
“你今天也回去吧。”Harrison平淡地说。  
Barry跳起来，“为什么！？我都有两天没见到你了！现在我刚来你又赶我走！”  
“今天是Jacob的成年日，今天夜里会有一个很重要的仪式。”  
“好吧好吧，我知道了。因为我是吸血鬼，不能在这里造成不好的影响。”Barry耸耸肩，无所谓地说。他心里其实挺失落的，但是这关系到Jacob的一生，自己不能任性。  
Harrison的目光平静地落在Barry身上。年轻的吸血鬼蔫蔫儿地喝着杯子里的果汁，还撇了撇嘴。看着他这副模样，Harrison突然就忍不住想笑了。他伸手揉了揉对方毛茸茸的头顶，轻轻地在他额头印了一个吻。“去吧，明天再过来。”  
Barry被这个吻吓了一大跳，傻乎乎地伸手捂着额头瞪大了眼睛看着Harrison。  
“怎么？”Harrison挑眉。  
Barry嗖地跳起来，用最快的速度冲了出去，卷起一阵旋风消失在森林里。  
Harrison敛下表情，浅色的嘴唇抿成了一条线。


	5. the young wolf lying in the lake

Harrison的小木屋有一道十分神秘的后门。从视觉上来说，这道门跟Jacob经常进出的那到前门没什么不同，都是木头的，树木天然的纹理就是它的装饰；气味也跟木屋的墙面没什么差别，充满着森林特有的馨香。但是，Jacob十分清楚，这道门是特别的。

平日里这道后门都是紧紧关闭着的，Harrison不会去碰它，也没有禁止Jacob和Barry去碰触它，因为除了Harrison，别人都打不开那道门。然而每到了那个特殊的时候，Harrison会打开后门走出去，然后整整三天没有任何音讯。这期间，谁也联系不上他，谁也寻找不到他，他的气息彻底从这片森林里消失，就像晨露被朝阳的热量泯灭。

此时此刻，Jacob即将迎来自己的成人礼，他穿着族群的盛装被狼群护送到了院子里。他内心忐忑而又兴奋，在Harrison平静的目光中走进亮着昏黄壁灯的小屋，站在那道神秘的木门前。

“这就是我必须住在这里的原因，Jac。从今天开始，你将与我，连同你的狼群一起守护这个秘密。”Harrison说着，轻轻推开了那道门。

门后是一片陌生而又熟悉的森林。

Jacob在Harrison温和推在后背上的力量之下跨过门走了进去，那生机勃勃而又湿润的微凉空气瞬间便将他笼罩了。Jacob感到自己浑身上下都熨帖极了，他不由自主地想要变化成狼，想要自由地在森林里奔跑，想要蜷缩在树脚下厚实柔软的苔衣上酣睡。

他回家了，他和他的狼都回家了。这是狼群最初的发源地，他们共同母亲的所在。在这里，他将不会遭受任何苦难和伤害，母亲的庇佑和慈爱便是这片天与地、这片森林和大地、这片空气和湖水。他能听到来自母亲的呼唤，那温柔的声音呼唤着他的名字，森林中微凉的清风指引着他向前行走。他便不由自主地跟随风的轨迹前行，赤裸的双足被地面上软和的泥土、落叶或苔衣包覆，奔行自如。

森林之母在森林的腹地等候着他，翠绿的藤蔓和灰黑的树枝是她的衣衫，她在柔和的天光中微微浅笑。“Jacob，我可爱的孩子。”她轻动双唇，向着Jacob伸出双手。“来吧，来到我的身边。”

Jacob如坠迷梦，走了过去。他感觉到脚下的泥土、落叶和苔衣渐渐地被冰冷的水淹没，水面慢慢地向上抬升，覆过他的脚踝、他的双腿、他的腰腹，一直向上。但是他感觉不到危险，森林之母正将他拥在怀里，他就像置身于春雨中的森林，每一根毛发每一寸骨骼都在发出苏醒的呻吟。最后，他闭上了眼睛，沉入湖水深处。

他不知道自己睡了多久，醒来时正躺在一座木台之上。这个是一个直径约三米的圆形木台，稳稳地立在深色的湖水之上。六道原木搭建的浮桥从木台延伸出去，尽头是看不穿的迷雾。湿润的空气中传来轻轻的水声，潮气裹狭着树木的香味，凉爽而温柔。

“Jacob，选一个。”森林之母温柔的声音在他耳畔回荡。

Jacob认真地一条一条地看过去，这六道浮桥的尽头看上去都一模一样，被浓雾笼罩着怎么也看不透。

“这就是命运，没人能看得清猜得透。”她又说道，声音缥缈地充斥在天水之间，仿佛也被这汪凉水沾染了微凉的湿度。“勇敢一点，孩子。选一条你自己的路。”

自己的路？Jacob有些迷茫。但是没有时间留给他犹豫纠结，他必须选择一座浮桥走上去。他忐忑极了，心下既紧张又无助，不得不强迫自己站直了身躯向前迈步。这六座浮桥看上去全都一模一样没有丝毫差别，Jacob直直地向着前方，没有再向旁边看一眼。

或许是因为承担了重量，浮桥从Jacob踏上来的一瞬间向水面下微微下坠，冰凉的湖水淹上来恰恰淹没了他的双脚。他忍不住颤了颤，感觉到那股寒意沿着双腿的骨骼和肌肉向上蔓延。他被这股寒意驱动着向前走动，湖水被他的动作带动掀起水花，却没有发出丝毫声响。他越走越快，到后来几乎奔跑起来。他的身前身后都只留下了被浓雾笼罩的浮桥，看不见起始，望不见尽头。

太静了，静得令他心里有些害怕。他不得不更加努力地奔跑，纠缠的寒意和死寂如影随形，四面八方地围拢过来。他甚至快要闻不到森林的气息了——

狼嚎声！他听见了狼嚎声！那是他的狼！

此时此刻，Jacob才发现他已经很长时间没有感应到自己身体里的狼了。但是它正在前方召唤他，它在寻找他！

Jacob更加奋力地向前飞奔，足下的浮桥在湖水中上下颠簸，他踩出一朵又一朵水花，迎向从对面奔驰而来的狼。他的狼变得更加高大健硕，它已经彻底成年了！Jacob欣喜地迎上去，他的狼用同样的姿态冲将而来，狠狠地撞进他的胸膛。

悄无声息中，湖水炸裂开滔天的浪花，浮桥随之断裂。无数粗壮灵敏的树根藤蔓从幽深的湖底喷涌而出，将Jacob卷进黑黝黝的湖底……

 

狼群守护着Harrison的小木屋。他们全都化作了狼型，静静地看着那栋从窗户透露出暖黄色微光的小木，神情中满是虔敬。

这个夜晚的风没能引来森林的应和，整座森林都是静默的，活着的和死去的都在某种古老神秘力量的震慑下不敢妄动。那力量从森林深处的某个点突然爆发出来，犹如浪涛般一阵一阵涌出，奔腾向森林边沿悄然地消失。虽然这波流中并未杂糅任何危险的意念，但是它的过于强大仍然令这些森林的住民心惊不已。

直到晨曦将至，木屋中的微光随着东方渐亮而熄灭，这股泉涌的力量才渐渐沉静下去。木屋的门吱呀一声被人推开了，这是沉寂了一整晚的世界迎来的第一个声响。

Jacob从门内的阴影中走出，厚重的皮毛散发出蓬勃的生机与活力，健硕的肌体健康而精悍。这是又一头成年的狼，他从狼群的圣地里走出，身披森林之母的恩泽和宠爱！他昂首面对狼群的目光，从胸腔喉咙中发出雄厚的嚎叫。

狼群一头又一头地跟着他嚎叫起来，声浪翻涌。他们的叫声唤醒了沉寂一整夜的森林，树叶和枝丫，花朵和草枝，流水和清风，全都从整宿的压抑中舒展开来。

天亮了。新日的光辉洒满大地，森林被镀上了一层金衣，生命的气息在这热度中蒸腾翻涌。

晨光中，变形者们争先恐后地涌上去拍打Jacob的肩背，脸上洋溢着兴奋的笑容。狼群总是需要新血，而Jacob的正式加入令他们心中欣喜。

Harrison站在木屋的黑暗中静静地看着院子里热闹的场景，嘴角勾起欣慰的微笑。


End file.
